Gonna tell me why?
by Psychodahlia
Summary: Omi questions why they have to do the things they do and Aya comforts him.


It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that the woman had died. It wasn't fair that Weiss hadn't been able to save her. It wasn't fair that one of the men who had killed her had gotten away and was now busy hurting other innocent women. It just wasn't fair. Omi shook his head. There was no use in thinking like this. It would just depress him and he was already depressed enough as it was. "It's a crappy world." "Hm?" "I said it's a crappy world. Look at her, she couldn't have been more than twenty-one. She didn't do anything wrong. Yet here she is, lying on the floor, dead as a doornail." Yohji took a drag on his cigarette. "Crappy world." "Yeah." Omi nodded in agreement. "Well, c'mon kid. Lets find Aya and Ken and get out of here before the cops show up." "Right."  
The two young men joined up with two others and together the four of them left the building. Omi felt as crappy as the world.  
"Aya-kun, can I ask you a question?"  
"Hai."  
"Why couldn't we save her?"  
Aya paused and then stared at his younger teammate. "Save who?"  
"The woman. From the mission before last."  
"That was three days ago. And there were several women. Which one?"  
"The one you found in the drug lord's bedroom. Dark hair, brown eyes..."  
"The one I told you and Yohji to take with you and hide?"  
"Yes. We were seen by the drug lord's body guards and she was caught in crossfire."  
"What about her?"  
"Why couldn't we save her? Why did she die?" Omi's eyes watered up. "What did she do to deserve to live and die like that?"  
Aya paused. He wasn't very good at dealing with emotions. He sighed and wondered why Omi had asked him. Wouldn't Ken have been better?  
"You can't save everyone. Deal with it."  
"But.she wasn't supposed to die."  
"Things like that happen in this business. You just have to deal with it. You did what you could to try and save her."  
Omi wiped his eyes. "But it wasn't enough. I as good as killed her myself."  
It became quite clear to Aya that no matter what he did; his smaller teammate would not be consoled. He asked himself what Ken would do. He didn't have a clue.  
"Look Omi, we aren't nice people. We don't help old ladies cross the street; we don't pet puppies or volunteer at hospitals. We kill people. We try to kill bad people. Occasionally other people get in the way. There is nothing we can do about it. So we just try not to let them get hurt and kill the bad ones. And." Aya was cut off as Omi flung himself at his teammate and embraced him. Aya hesitated for a moment then hugged Omi back, not careing that the teenager was crying on his shirt.  
"It's ok Omi."  
"No it's not. And stop pretending to get over it. I know you felt something when we told you she was dead."  
"."  
"Aya?"  
"You have no idea what I felt."  
"Yes I do."  
"No you don't. And you can't let the life of one innocent distract you." Aya pushed Omi away from him. "Stay focused and get over it."  
"It's not just her life. How many innocent people have died because we were careless?"  
"."  
"How many?"  
"Get back to work. The customers will show up shortly."  
"I can't believe you. We kill innocent people and all you can say is 'get back to work.' Don't you care about anything?"  
"I said get back to work." Aya turned around and began working on a flower arrangement.  
"What's your problem?" Omi yelled. "How come you don't care about anybody? Why are you so damn isolated from everything?"  
"Why are you so damn annoying?" Aya snapped back.  
Omi clenched his fists and bit back a sob. "I can't understand you."  
Aya heard the bells that let him know if someone was going in or coming out ring. Omi had left the shop.  
"Where's Omi-kun? He's supposed to be here today." The small brunette looked around the shop. "Aya-sama, where is he?"  
"If you aren't going to buy anything leave the shop please."  
Green eyes found purple and Aya found himself staring at a frowning little schoolgirl.  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me where I can find Omi-kun."  
The door slammed. Aya was on one side of it, the girl on the other. Aya dusted his hands and went back to the flower arrangement he was working on.  
"Come to think of it, where is Omi?"  
"He left."  
Ken looked up. "Nani?"  
"I said he left."  
"Well, where did he go? We don't have anything that needs to be delivered."  
"He's fine."  
Ken looked suspicious. "Aya, what happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"We don't believe that!" Yohji yelled from the back room. "Omi's missing and you know something about it."  
Aya sighed and wondered how the hell Yohji could hear them all the way from the back room. He brushed it off as another unsolvable mystery of life.  
"Aya, tell me what happened. Please." Ken's eyes were pleading. "Manx called. We have a mission tonight and we need Omi."  
Aya cursed inwardly. "We.argued. He wanted to know why a woman from one of the missions had to die and I couldn't tell him. I told him that people had to die and to just get over it because there was nothing he could do to stop it."  
Yohji came in talking. "I dunno why he would be upset about killing a woman. He's never had any qualms about it before."  
"She wasn't our target. She was an innocent and she was caught in crossfire. He said she had black hair and brown eyes."  
Yohji thought for a moment. "From the mission before last?"  
"Yes."  
Yohji nodded. "I remember."  
They were all silent for a moment. Then Aya stood up. Ken glanced at him. "Where are you going?"  
"To find Omi. We need him for the mission tonight." Aya walked out the door without another word.  
Yohji and Ken just looked at the door and Aya's retreating figure. Then they looked at each other.  
"I will never understand that man. I'll probably never understand Omi either."  
"Neither will I Yohji, neither will I."  
It had been two hours since Aya had left the shop and he was no closer to finding Omi then he was when he started. Angry at himself for not being able to comfort the teenager and at Omi for running off he walked over to a park bench and slumped down to stare at his feet. He noticed that he needed to polish his boots.  
Aya sighed. To hell with his boots, he needed to find Omi.  
"Aya-kun? What're you doing here?"  
Aya looked up to see Omi a few feet away. For a minute he was torn between his desire to kill the teenager or hug him. "I was looking for you. We have a mission tonight."  
Omi walked over to the park bench and sat down. "I forgot the mission.sorry."  
"I'm sorry.I'm sorry I wasn't more sensitive. But you can't let the death of one innocent get to you. People die. We just have to try not to let innocents die."  
"I know. I was just.it just isn't fair. Why should an innocent woman die, when we live? I mean, we're murderers. Why didn't I get hit with a bullet instead of that woman?"  
"I don't know Omi." Both men were silent for a moment. "We have to get back to the shop. The mission."  
"Right."  
While they were walking back to the flower shop Aya did a very uncharacteristic thing. He put his arm around Omi's shoulders and gave him a little hug.  
Ken picked up the ringing phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Manx. Mission's canceled? Why? Oh. Ok. Yeah, I'll tell the others. Ok. Ok. Bye." He hung up. "Hey Yohji, are Aya and Omi back yet?"  
"No, why?"  
"That was Manx. Apparently the target dropped dead of a heart attack. The mission's off."  
"Excellent! Now I finally have time to watch that video Katakuri gave me."  
"Whose Katakuri?"  
"One of my girlfriends. She gave me a video and said I would really enjoy the last hour of it. Wanna watch it with me?"  
"Sure."  
Yohji and Ken sat down on the couch and proceeded to watch what had to be the most boring video in existence. Until the last hour of it began to play.  
"My God.is that.are those? Oh good Lord it is! Your girlfriend sent a tape of two men together? Turn it off Yohji! Turnitoffturnitoffturnitoff!" Yohji just sat staring in horror at what was on the screen.  
"Oh.My.God."  
"Oh my God is right! We gotta turn this off!" Ken dragged Yohji to his feet and towards the TV He tripped and fell flat on his face, pulling Yohji down after him. Their heads collided and both were knocked unconscious.  
Aya and Omi walked into the living room to be greeted by the sight of Ken and Yohji lying on the floor together in a suggestive position with a tape which showed two men giving explanations on how to have great sex with other men on the TV screen. It was a rather interesting sight.  
"Yohji-kun? Ken-kun?" Omi hesitantly walked over to where the two men were situated on the floor and shook them both. "Wake up."  
"Hmm? Omi? What's going on?" Yohji blinked and sat up. He turned to look at Ken and screamed. Ken woke up.  
"Eh? Yohji? What.what the hell!?!" Ken scrambled away and stumbled over to Aya. "What's going on?"  
"That's what we would like to know. All these years of thinking Yohji was straight and now this. Really, you two kept it hidden very well." Omi teased.  
"I am straight!" Yohji hollered. "You little brat, I love women!"  
"Sure you do Yohji." Omi went upstairs to his room. Yohji followed.  
"I do. Really, I do. I'll let you come on one of my dates to prove it!" Omi shut the door. "Omi? Omi, you little brat, I love women! I love girls!" Yohji began pounding on the door. "Omi? Omi? OMI???"  
Downstairs Aya turned to a blushing Ken. "I assume the mission was called off?"  
"Um.yeah. The target dropped dead of a heart attack."  
"Very convenient. Good night."  
"Uhh, night Aya. Is everything ok between you and Omi?"  
"Hai."  
Upstairs Yohji was still screaming at Omi that he liked women.  
I own nothing. Weiss Kreuz and it's characters belong to it's creators. Comments, flames and death threats can be sent to Gwen at xellos22@hotmail.com 


End file.
